The Tease
by DennyBear
Summary: "Eduardo lightly kissed the top of my breasts, teasing me, punishing me for making him so jealous. " Rated M for light smut. May turn into a series! OC/Eduardo


**So this is a one-shot I made for my follower on Tumblr. Light smut and it's not beta'd so it may have some mistakes. Let me know what you think!  
**

* * *

_Another day out at sea,_ I thought while tying my brown hair in a ponytail. I was currently helping my crew mate, Thomas, hang up the sheets so the warm sun could dry them. Even though I liked helping the crew out (sometimes), I really just wanted to spend time in the navigating room with my boyfriend, Eduardo. We hadn't had time alone in days and I was eager to catch up on our missed time.

"Breanna!" a voice called out to me, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up at Thomas and I saw him struggling with a sheet. I immediately ran over to help him. Unfortunately, the wind started blowing again at that very moment and I had to grab the rest of the sheets before they blew away.

"One second, Thomas!" I shouted to him. Running over to the sheets, I grabbed as many as I could. There was one though that was too high for me to reach. I stood on my very tippy-toes, trying to grab it.

Suddenly, I felt a body behind me and I saw Thomas' arms reach around me, trying to reach the sheet as well. It seemed it was too high for both of us and we were stuck in this position for a while. We both didn't think anything about of it, but I should have known that someone did.

Someone cleared their throat from behind us and we jumped apart. I turned around to see Eduardo standing there, with his arms crossed and looking very angry.

"Eduardo! Hey, are you finished in the navigating room?" I asked happily, trying to ease the tension that had cast upon all three of us. Unfortunately, it didn't work and he just stayed in the same position, staring at us. I was pretty nervous.

"Well, I'm just gonna go see if Nathan needs help." Thomas told us, nervousness and fear in his voice. I watched him as he walked past us in such a quick pace, it could be considered jogging.

I turned back to Eduardo and gasped when I saw him right in front of me. All of a sudden, he grabbed my arm and started dragging me along. His hold on my arm was rougher than usual and it expressed how angry he was.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed. As expected, he didn't answer and just kept dragging me to wherever he was taking me.

We got to our destination in no time and I was surprised when I saw him open the door to our room. He pushed me onto the bed and I lied there on my back, waiting for his next move.

"No man can ever touch you again." He finally declared looking into my light brown eyes, before pressing his lips roughly against my own. I kissed him back with the same force and it didn't take very long until his tongue was pressing against my lip, asking for entrance. I quickly granted entrance and our tongues entwined together. I moaned into his mouth, but then he separated himself from me to remove his eye-patch.

I arched my back so I could take off my shirt and he made a trail of kisses from my jaw to my breasts. He lightly kissed the top of my breasts, teasing me, punishing me for making him so jealous.

"Eduardo." I growled, finally having enough of his teasing.

He smirked. "Not yet, Breanna." I groaned in frustration.

Eduardo kissed all around my upper body area, but never where I wanted him too. Finally, he grabbed one of my breasts and squeezed it gently. I moaned, but I was only a little bit satisfied. With his other hand, he grabbed the other breast and started to suck on it. I felt his tongue swishing around it while I entwined my fingers into his hair.

When he was satisfied, he moved down and starting trailing kisses down my stomach. He removed my pants and started kissing up my inner thighs.

"Eduardo. Stop being such a little tease." I practically yelled at him. Of course, he just ignored me and continued his teasing.

Finally, he removed my underwear and inserted a finger inside me. I moaned out in pleasure, but then I realized he wasn't doing anything.

"Move your finge-" I got cut off by a knock on the door.

"Breanna, Eduardo. Suppers ready." Christopher yelled from the other side of the door. Eduardo removed his fingers and put his eye-patch on.

"Sorry Breanna. Maybe next time." He told me while smirking at me. That little son of a bitch, I thought while realizing he had planned this whole thing. I grabbed the pillow next to me and screamed into it.

_This meant war._

* * *

**Sooo? What'd you think? I may turn this into a series of them pranking each other sexually and non-sexually. Once I finish the other one-shots I owe of course.  
**

**Follow me on Tumblr! otomewhore. tumblr. com **


End file.
